


Little Mermaid AU: Moonlight

by mintanuki



Category: Free!
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, failed fics, no Hazuki Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka is a merman who feels bored with his life. One day he met a human which got shined by the moonlight and fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that this fics is having lots of grammar fail, weird plot, probably the worst fics you've ever read, I am so sorry! Inspired from Miyano Mamoru's Moonlight, you can read the translation [here](http://yumehokori.wordpress.com/2013/10/27/miyano-mamoru-moonlight-lyrics/). Please make sure you are listening to this song as the background~ ( [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvxh0OFhEFs))

It was sunny day and Haru’s sitting on the big rock, enjoys the sunshine and slowly moves his fishtail on the water. Haru spend his day with boredness like usual. He didn’t feels like having any aim or something he wanted to do in his whole life. He’s just enjoys to see the scenery of the unlimited blue sky with the beautiful horizon line into the big huge ocean.

Life as a merman didn’t as colorful as we’re think about. People are making conclusion that mermaids are usually having pretty voice and within it, they are hypnotizing people who are on the ship and makes them got some accident. Some other people say that mermaid lives are full with dances and singing and everything sounded so cheerful. The reality are always not as pretty as we’re thinking about. Haru’s life as merman is quite ordinary. He spends his day to swim, swim and swim. Well it’s true that mermaids are good at singing but they are surely didn’t mean to hypnotize people who hear it.

Nanase Haruka, a merman who always think that his life is pretty boring. Even himself think that he’s life in a blur. He didn’t know what’s the meaning of his life and sure he didn’t have any passion to do in the future. Sometimes he got scared just by thinking about how future would turn alike. Haru’s still didn’t know what he’s gonna face. All the thing he do right now is enjoy the swim and he kinda love it.

Haru is sighing while he’s see nothing on the huge sea. It’s been happened like everyday that his place is being quiet as always. Sometimes he hear some noises from the passes birds, or the sound from the wave of the water but sure by living in a quiet world, sometimes he demands for lots of noise. 

The day been passed, the blue sky has gone into darkness but Haru is still on the rock where he’s been sitting in day. Tonight is being different that the other night. A big luxury yacht come into the sea where he’s always swimming and Haru can hear it, the noises he’s been waiting for. He didn’t know what the sources of the voices he heard, like is it from the machine or peoples inside are yelling and enjoy singing or the other else. Haru is just simply enjoy that moment to fill his bored world.

Time keep walking and the noises from the yacht been reduced by now. Haru is actually going to back into the deep sea but then he notices something. He catch a pretty creature is standing on the yacht, wondering by himself and sees into nothing but the sea. Haru try to come closer into the yacht to see that person’s face. The pretty creature he is watching to is got shined by the calm light from the moon. It’s pretty, so much pretty that Haru gazed into that person more and more. That person is not wear a formal suits like the other one, he’s like using uniform with the color is blue. He has some tools on his wrist that Haru have no idea what is that. Later, Haru can hear that person is singing with his low voice.

_Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru you ni  
Megutte iku tabiji  
Kyou wa naitatte ashita waraeba  
Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu  
Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara_

Haru didn’t even notice that the skies aren’t that calm as before. He’s totally into the song that person is singing to. It was the prettiest voice he have ever heard. Not even him or the other mermaids might have that kind of pretty voices, Haru make sure to himself about how he love that voice and he’s totally fall into him.

Haru can feel how his chest is getting warm just by hear the song. He feels so calm that he’s jump into the sea and enjoy his swim with that song. Haru’s swimming but he didn’t take his eyes off of the person who's still singing in front of him. Haru is not just fall for his voice, he’s also fall for the person who sing. He’s fall in love.

Haru keep his eyes following on the beautiful person who’s still singing on the edge of the yacht. Some voice is suddenly yelled on him “Matsuoka!” and there that person is stopped his song and moved his body into the other one. Haru is sighing that he can’t see that person anymore but at least he knows his name. Matsuoka.

* * *

The weather of the sea are always unpredicted. Who might be knows that the bright sunny days will turned into cloudly night. The wind is suddenly getting strong and the cheerful situation has been fully gone from the yacht. People are stop drinking their champage, they are getting bit panic to see how the ocean aren’t friendly anymore. 

Matsuoka Rin is actually just happened to be on the luxury yacht because he’s chosen to replace his friend, Mikoshiba who is actually the one who did the security but suddenly he’s get cold. Rin didn’t think it as a bad luck, at least yea, he can having experience riding on luxury yacht. Not that bad, Rin guess. Even if he thinks that way but Rin didn’t know why do he feels so lonely on the yacht which is full with lots of person.

Now Rin can’t think that he’s that lucky anymore. He thought it was perfect for having on the luxury yacht but then the weather has changed. Some clouds are come and starts showing some lighting and its thunder. It’s an heavy rain and it’s even getting worse, it’s a storm. 

Rin didn’t remember anything else that everything happened so fast. People are getting panics and keep pushing each other. Rin have no idea what are these person going to do with their head in panics but at least he’s tried to keep them in line. Well, Rin and the other security team can’t really handle these person. However they are much lot than the amount of the security team. Rin who’s suddenly pushed into the edge lose his balance and fall into the sea. His friend is screaming for his name but both can do anything.

* * *

Haru notice that the storm is suddenly appeared. He’s getting so worried to see peoples on the yacht are getting panic. Of course Haru is only worried for Matsuoka. He can clearly see him pushed until he got into the edge of the yacht. Haru’s eyes got blank the moment when he sees Matsuoka is fallen into the sea.

Haru is swimming as fast as he can. He wish that he can even faster. Later he found Matsuoka’s body is sinking into the deep sea. Haru reach his hand and then quickly pulled the other one body out of the water. Haru bring him come into the nearest rock and checking if he’s alright. The merman looks panic. He closed his ear to Matsuoka’s heart and he can hear the beating is getting slower. Haru looks pale while seeing Matsuoka’s condition which is even getting worse. Haru can’t think the other else but that.

As a merman, Haru has a special power and he got his power is to healing. Haru not sure but usually everything is getting fixed up when he touch anything with his wet hand, Haru thinks that this case may be kind of different because he need to makes Matsuoka’s heart keep working. The merman is suddenly jumped for seeing Matsuoka is even more beautiful when he’s closer and he sees him right in front of him. Haru feels like losing his mind that he’s come closer into Matsuoka’s face and kissed him. Haru didn’t really remember but the moment he touch Matsuoka’s tounge with his, he can feel that the other one body is getting warmer. Not enough just by noticing it, Haru try to check if his heart is working normaly so he put his ear into Matsuoka’s chest and he can hear it’s now getting normal.

Haru is happy to see the that he managed to safe Matsuoka’s life. He’s too happy that suddenly he try to sing the song which he just heard earlier. That song just sung by Matsuoka. The seconds later he didn’t really sure but he thought Matsuoka is opening his eyes for some moment but then it’s closed again. Haru didn’t get worried anymore, he knew it already that this person is alright.

The morning has come and Haru is waiting for someone come into the beach. He places Matsuoka’s body into the land and watch him from the far. Human are usually getting afraid of mermaid and Haru didn’t have any idea why even they are. Haru sure they are actually just making up some story. It didn’t took much time after the sunshine has rised. Someone else with similar outfit as Matsuoka is suddenly come and runs into Matsuoka’s body.

“RIN!” Haru can hear the first name of the person he just got safe his life and Haru keep remember it.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru is enjoying his usually boring day on the sea. He’s just keep swimming and swimming. Sometimes he reach up into above the sea to see if Rin is coming but he never seen him anymore. He just see the usual quiet and calm ocean and nothing else. 

It’s been a month and Haru still can’t moved on from that memories. He missed to see Rin more. He wants to met him and embrace him and anything else but he know that he can’t. Everyday Haru is swimming with his blank eyes like he’s getting lost. He feel that lonely feeling again, that feeling which always makes him getting bored. Haru wants to see Rin so bad.

That day, Haru is enjoy swimming around that suddenly he hear his name is being called.

“Haruka-senpai!” Haru moved his body and sees Rei comes into him. Ryugazaki Rei is fellow merman. He’s younger than Haru so he always call him with “senpai”.

“What are you doing here Haruka-senpai?” Rei asked him. He is bringing some seaweed on his hand.

“Nothing. Why are you bringiing seaweed anyway?” Haru is asking out of his curiousity.

“Oh this? I’m going to help my dad some potion as usual.” said Rei. Rei’s father is actually kind of scientist, or other merman sometimes call him as a shaman which is good at making potion. The potion is usually used if there are some fish which is poisoned by octopus ink or polluted water or anything else.

Haru sees Rei with his blank eyes that suddenly he got an idea.  
“Rei. May I ask you a favor?” he asked.

Haru come into Rei’s father place where they are going to make some potion. Rei’s father is welcoming Haru warmly. Rei’s father is actually just kinda similar with Rei which is full with theory and actually Haru didn’t really like it. It’s not that Haru hate it or something, Haru is just simply can’t understand it so he can’t stand to keep listening the theories he spitted out.

It didn’t took lots of time for Haru passing his aim come to Rei’s father place. He’s quickly said that if he can help him to make a potion to became a human. This idea gives Rei’s father into surprised.

“A potion to be a human you said?” he’s jumped out. Haru is just nodding his head.  
“But Nanase-san are you sure?” Rei’s father looks worried.

“Is it... impossible?” Haru ask.  
“Well, it’s not that it’s impossible. Of course from me I can make them. As expected from me who’s been always helps others who are get troubled, right? Well if you want to---“ Rei’s father almost spit out about unrelated thing but thanks to Rei who’s stopped him.

“Alright Nanase-san, I need to say this for you. It’s not that impossible a merman can be a human but you see, I’m not God or Poseidon or anything, I just a merman like you and all I can do is not eternal. I can make a potion but this would be pretty dangerous for you.” He explain it.

“Dangerous... why?”

“Well, the potion might just help to turns into human in three days and on the third day....” Rei’s father seems not wanting to complete his sentence but Haru keep staring at him and Rei’s father knows he really need to tell him so.

“Are you sure?” Rei’s father is make sure once again if Haru is going to change his mind but he won’t.

Rei’s father can not just make the dangerous potion for his son’s friend that way, of course. He is then asking about Haru’s motive. Haru can’t help but telling him about how he met Rin and he really want to make sure if he’s alright. Sure Haru is actually not just going to make sure that Rin is alright. He wants to met him so bad at least once in his life he wants to have some conversation or something else. Haru explain his motive well that it even move Rei’s father. He’s then promising Haru to make the potion with some warning come into him but Haru keep said that he would be alright.

The potion has made in a week. It’s not a simple potion of course, Rei’s father managed to get some ingredients are quiet rare and he need to come into the deep sea to get it. Rei’s father explain about these ingredients and how proud he is be able to get them and Haru can’t do anything but listening to him this time. Everyday Haru’s getting excited that he can’t wait to be able to met Rin. He didn’t even know what he’s going to do because he’s just want to met him and the other else is still a blur for him. It’s been a week after Rei’s father promising to make him the potion so Haru come to Rei’s place. Rei’s father looks kinda troubled but he make the potion into the good one. Haru didn’t want to wait anymore that he drink the thing Rei’s father just gave to him. The potion is bitter, so bitter that Haru almost throw it out but he knows he need to get over it. Later Haru feels dizzy and all of his body is trembling. Rei’s father notice that Haru’s start losing his ability to breathe under the water so quickly he ask Rei to bring Haru above the sea.

Rei’s father told Rei that he got friend a human lives near of the beach above the sea. Rei who is managed to safe Haru make him sure Haru is got enough oxygen already. Rei can’t even believe his eyes but Haru is now having legs. Quickly, Rei is bringing Haru’s body which is now all nude to the land. He can find the place which his dad called as his friend using some direction given before. Rei is calling his dad’s friend named Tachibana and later a male come out of the green home near with the beach, come closer into Rei.

“Rei! It’s been a while..... what happened here?” that person called Tachibana asked. Tachibana has been friend with some merman since his family has been live there since so long.

Rei shoves Haru’s condition and explain the situation. Tachibana is quickly pulled Haru’s body and promising Rei to make sure he is safe. Rei can’t getting spotted above the sea in a long time because people might caught him and doing something bad so he’s back into sea right after Tachibana is taking Haru.

Haru is still on his concious, he stares the one in front of him having warm eyes, kindly help him to clean himself and even giving Haru his clothes. Haru thanking him and explain about his motive to get into human. Tachibana is actually surprised to know that Haru is actually a merman. He never know that his family’s merman friend are so prodigy to make that kind of potion. He is wondering if Rei also need to became a human so they can hanging out together. Of course, Haru didn’t tell him about the dangerous part of the potion.

This Tachibana who is now taking care of him is Tachibana Makoto. He got his dad already gone but he still have his mother and his twins siblings. Haru decides to call him with Makoto and so Makoto is actually wanting to call Haru with “Haru-chan” but Haru disagree it so he ended up calling him with Haru.

“So you want to met this person named Matsuoka Rin?” Makoto makes sure about Haru’s motive. Haru didn’t say anything but just nodding his head while Makoto is try to remember if he knows anyone with that name.

“Matsuoka Rin... I’m not sure if I know one with that nam---“  
“I KNOW HIM!” Tachibana Ran who is Makoto’s sister suddenly jumping into their conversation.

“Eh? Ran you know this person named Matsuoka Rin?” Makoto ask his younger sister. 

“Of course!” Ran nodding her head and explain how she always met a kind officer when she’s walking home together with her twin, Ren after the school. 

“He is a kind and good looking officer! There’s no way I can not forget his name!” Ren looks so happy while mentioning about this.

* * *

Tachibana’s family is running a restaurant which is located near with the sea. Their restaurant is pretty famous along the town. Haru can see how the customer are not just loves the food they made but also its Tachibana’s family itself. Makoto’s mom who is handling all of this is so profesional on doing everthing, yet she’s so kind with all people. Haru’s then have no wonder why is this family can even being friend with mermaids.

There’s no way Haru can’t feel thanked for Tachibana’s family who’s kindly having him on their home for all free. So Haru’s decide to help Makoto’s mom for the cooking or serving the food or anything else. Makoto’s mom is surprised with Haru’s cooking skill. He’s so good that she’s even just show him how to make something but suddenly he’s already good at. Became a human is totally new for Haru that he’s not really used to use his feet. He can’t walk really fast but he’ve been tried to. 

Haru has never imagined about living as a human before, especially that weird feeling of using his legs to move. He didn’t really like it because he’s totally sure it would be faster if everyone is swimming but the thing is, there’s no way people might swimming in the air. This fact makes Haru always enjoy his bath time, it’s kind off different since the water is different from the sea water, Haru keep saying something like the water has been tamed.

Haru spend his first day as a human. Time goes so fast that Haru still feels like having fishtail for a seconds ago but he’s now standing on his legs. Haru thought the moment he reached the land as a human, he might go meet Rin as soon as possible but seems that he’s wrong. Well, he has made Makoto’s sister, Ran to ask him come to Tachibana’s family restaurant but it’s been 5PM and Ran hasn’t even back from her school.

Haru’s wish seems so pure that God is suddenly granted it right when Haru’s already upset. Ran is just back from her school and looks excited for bringing the cops behind her. Haru can feel his heart is like stopped for a moment the moment when he sees the one standing behind Ran. Matsuoka Rin is walking in front of him. 

Matsuoka Rin come with his fellow cops, seems like it’s his friend. The other one is taller than him, he has black short hair and his eyes looks sharp. Rin didn’t looked like how Haru sees him at the first time. He looks pretty pale that sometimes he grap his chest like its hurt.

“Why are you bringing us here, Ran-chan?” Rin said to Ran who’s looks so happy that she got her misson success.

“Officier nii-san! There’s one who really wants to meet you!” Ran said it out of the blue. Rin looks surprised. 

Ran runs to Makoto who is just take the order from another customer meanwhile Haru is been peeking the whole moment from the kitchen. Makoto responded on Ran, he saying thanks for her and rubbing her hair. A seconds later, Haru can hear his name is being called.

“Haru!” Makoto said. He walks into him on the kitchen, places the order notes on the table and tell his mother about it.

“Is that the right one?” Makoto ask. Haru didn’t reply but Makoto can see his eyes is sparkling. Makoto giggling to see Haru’s reaction then pats his back.

“Saa, come met him then. Try to say anything to make him remember about you.” Makoto also giving some cheering that at last Haru have his guts to walk out into Rin’s table.

Haru feels like having his legs being heavier than before. He feels like having problem to move them like it’s been stiffed. Haru walks so slowly but he can heard Rin is having some conversation with his friend.

“Are you alright, Rin? Since that accident you seems having problem with your lungs.” Rin friend is trying is pats Rin’s back slowly.

Rin nodded. He looks pretty pale and trying to breathe so difficult. Haru sees him and suddenly remember what did Rei’s father said to him before.

_-flashback-  
Rei’s father is still busy on making he potion for Haru but Haru keep come into his place everyday to make sure about the progress. Haru is sits and doing nothing but keep staring on what Rei’s father did that suddenly he asked him._

_“Nanase-san, about the boy you told me yesterday...” he said, while his eyes is still on the pot where he make the potion._

_“Yes?” Haru simply asnwer it._

_“You said that you are using your power to safe him using your kiss. Well, I just wondering if you’ve been make him fully recovered.”_

_“Eh why?” Haru jumped from the rock where he was sitting._

_“Well, I heard that if we didn’t doing it well, especially if the problem of the other is pretty bad, they might not fully recovered.”_

_Haru got silent for a moment. He try to remember the moment when he did it to Rin. He can’t even make sure if he’s been safe his life or not but he’s satisfied already when the sees Rin’s like about to open his eyes._

_“W-what if he is not?”_

_“Well, then you need to give your power once more using the same way.”  
-end of flashback-_

Haru sees Rin’s condition right now and he’s sure that he didn’t doing it really well at the time. Haru got confused about what he would do that he’s freezed in front of their table. Soon, Rin’s friend seems noticing his presence and stares on him.

“Can we have water please?” he make the sign of two using his hand.

“A-ah sure.” Haru feels so awkward. He’s then back to the kitchen and ask Makoto how to give water to the customer. Haru almost taking the bucket on the dishes and put the water on it but Makoto stopped him. Makoto tells him that giving water means that they need to serve drink. Haru feels bits confused but then he’s able to doing it well.

* * *

Haru have no idea for having this kind of awkward situation yet he never predicted that he didn’t safe Rin well on the last time. Right after serving two glass of water for Rin and his friend, he is standing in front of them, doing nothing, again. Makoto who is watching him from the kitchen keep make palm face.

Rin reach the glass which Haru just put on the table and drink the water. He puts the glass back then rised his head up, there he sees Haru standing frozen near to his table. Rin almost complaining for it but then he is having weird feeling about this person. Rin is staring on the person who wear like a chef clothes in front of him like he has see him somewhere.

“A-ano..” Haru is finally speaking. Rin looks jolted, maybe he thought Haru cannot talk or something because he didn’t say anything before.

Haru is totally confused in order to arrange the words he’s going to say. He can not suddenly kiss Rin in front of public, right? Even the merman Haru knows that it would be more awkward and Rin might see him as weird.

“M-my name is Haru. Nanase Haruka. I’m new here and... and.....” Haru’s stuttering.   
“and... I’m the one who wants to meet you.” Haru is finally able to say it but he’s not brave enough to stares back on Rin’s eyes.

Rin looks surprised, meanwhile his friend looks gone mad. Well, actually Haru have no idea with the meaning of Rin’s friend who is stares on him like he hates him so much. Rin keep staring on Haru and trying to recall his memories because the moment he sees him, he is having more familar feeling about that face. Rin is trying to concentrate but Haru’s shy expression is too cute for him that he’s giggles.

“Why are you wants to met me?” Rin said together with his laugh.

“Errr... “ Haru have no idea what to talk anymore but he is trying to find a word.  
“..I-I wish you wouldn’t mind to come here again tomorrow!” Haru’s finally say. He’s not even sure if he’s doing it right or not.

Rin make a warm smile. He is nodding his head and said that he will come again on the next day. His friend looks troubled with it that he seems disagree but Rin is quickly cool him down.

* * *

Later, Haru didn’t really have much conversation with Rin because basically he’s just keep staring on Rin’s lips. He remember that how that night he kissed on that lips deeply that actually he wants to do more, or actually he really need to do it. Haru is kinda regret for what he just done.

Haru is too shy to keep staring on Rin that sometimes he tries to looking at somewhere else. Even though he’s not really sure but there are some time he feels like Rin is also looking at him back. Rin is stares at him for some seconds with his expression is kinda confused. Haru have no idea but maybe Rin is think that Haru is kind of weird person or something else.

Rin and his friend can’t stay for long time so they are heading out right after having their sandwiches. Rin looks pretty better than before but he still looks kinda pale. Rin’s friend ask him to back as soon as possible and Rin can’t avoid it as well because he still need to continue his work. Became a street police is quiet tiring but he sure it’s not that bad compared with the day he’s doing his work as security. Rin is smiling at Haru then standing up, following his friend who has walking ahead. 

“That person is weird, isn’t it?” Rin’s friend said when they’ve been walking pretty far from Tachibana’s restaurant. 

“Yea.” Rin didn’t deny the fact that he also feels that Haru is weird.  
“but, he is quiet interesting.”

“Huh?” 

“Well, at least he didn’t have kind of too-serious-face like you, Sousuke.” Rin is joking over his friend. His full name is Yamazaki Sousuke.

“I’m not having too-serious-face! Also, your reason didn’t even related!” said Sousuke.

“Really? Well, I don’t know why but... he looks so familiar....” Rin said.

“...did you said familiar?” Sousuke seems didn’t like how Rin choosing that word.

“Yes, yet, I feels better when I see him. Quiet weird right?” Rin put his hands behind his head and spacing out.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Rin is really come to Tachibana’s restaurant on the next day. This time he come alone by himself and this makes Haru feels so happy. For the first time Haru feels excited that he can runs using his legs. He come out from the kitchen and heading to Rin’s table so fast. Rin giving him a warm bright smile and even greets Haru. Haru feels shy but he greets him back. Rin find Haru is blushing for some reason then he ask Haru to sits on the chair in front of him.

That feeling when Rin sees Haru is still the same. He feels like so familiar with Haru’s face but he still can’t remember where did he sees it. Rin find nothing as the answer but he just realized how Haru is actually having a pretty face. Sometimes he stares on him but the moment when their eyes met, Haru is quickly pretend like he wasn’t look at him.

Haru feels relieved that Rin looks so fresh compared than yesterday. Haru sure that Rin might be not yet recovered yet. He was sinking, almost lose his breathe and having his heartbeat getting so slow like it’s almost stopped at the time of the accident. Haru knows his chance is not much, yet he got limit with his body as a human. He know that he’s actually need to just kiss Rin but doing the reality isn’t that simply. Haru feels so shy that he think he might dead because his body is getting heated while seeing Rin, his heart is beating faster than usual.

Haru’s second day as a human ended up gone waste since he can do nothing but having a small conversation with Rin. Well, it’s actually Haru is so nervous that he didn’t know what to said so he’s just nodding with each question that Rin gave to him. Haru’s actually feels sad how Rin didn’t even notice that he was safe his life before. They are even kissed, Haru is actually complaining about this.

 

* * *

The third day for Haru has come. Haru woke up with weird feeling. He feels so thirsty and his face looks so pale. He’s managed to stand up and go to the bathroom. Haru wash his face and feels a lot better than before. He splashing more water into his face that makes his hair is getting wet. Haru have no idea but keep doing that since it makes him feels better.

It’s 10AM in the morning and Rin is coming again. He don’t know why but he feels like seeing Haru’s face more and more. He still can’t recall why feels so familiar with that face but seeing him makes him feels good everytime. Rin sits on the table where he used yesterday. He is ordering some cake due to his high feeling. So there Haru come with cake with strawberry on the top, he walks out and giving it to Rin. But, Haru haven’t even reach Rin’s table that suddenly he feels dizzy. Haru lost his balance that he is falls and accidentally dropped the cake right on Rin’s head. Haru try to make sure he is alright then the realized that he just doing a big fault. Panicing, he stands up and see how the cake landed up right on Rin’s head.

“I’m so sorry!” he said.

Rin feels troubled that he still need back to his work but now he is on a messy. He wants to gone mad but seeing Haru feels sorry makes him calmed down already. He walked to the restroom to cleaning himself. Haru is then helps him to wipe the cake from his head but suddenly he’s fallen down again. Haru feels weird but he feels his legs is getting unconformtable.

“What’s wrong with you?” Rin helps Haru to keep stand up but then they realized that their face are so close already.

Haru feels like having lost his mind already. To see Rin’s face is getting so close makes him suddenly even closer. Haru is kissing on Rin’s lips. Rin is surprised but that he is not declined it, that kiss, the feels like have to taste it before. Without even he notice it, Rin has been closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss with Haru and he feels another thing. The thing he thought as asthma or something else is like suddenly gone that he can breathe normally like before.

Both are suddenly realized with the situation and release their kiss. They are now staring on each other but no longer because Haru is suddenly passed out.

“O-oi!” Rin surprised that he held Haru’s body before it reach the floor. Haru is the one who is now looks so pale and difficult to breath. What is happened?

_-flashback-_

_“Alright Nanase-san, I need to say this for you. It’s not that impossible a merman can be a human but you see, I’m not God or Poseidon or anything, I just a merman like you and all I can do is not eternal. I can make a potion but this would be pretty dangerous for you.” He explain it._

_“Dangerous... why?”_

_“Well, the potion might just help to turns into human in three days and on the third day....” Rei’s father seems not wanting to complete his sentence but he knows that he really need to._

_“Your body might not be able to stand outside the water for a long time.... especially if you keep getting sunshine, it would makes your body dried and you know, we’re fish afterall.....” Rei’s father is having trouble at saying his next sentence._

_“S-so... so.... so you might not keep live well untill the third day.....” Rei’s father closed his eyes, he feels uneasy to say it._

_Haru is silent. He knows that there might be some effects from the mermaid who is being a human but he didn’t really expect about this fact._

_“Does it mean that I might died?” Haru ask._

_Rei’s father nodding his head._

_-end flashback-_

Rin looks panic to see Haru became more pale. He’s totally have no idea, because he was just feels better already but why now it’s Haru who’s getting sick? He wonder if it’s his fault or something but he’s too panic to see Haru is like having is skin gettting dry like he’s out of water from his body.

“Oi! Hangin there! Oi! What happened? Why are y---“

_“Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru you ni_  
 _Megutte iku tabiji...”_

Haru is suddenly sings the song that Rin sung on the yacht. Rin is stares on the one in front of him and suddenly got his eyes widen. “Y-you...”

Haru trying to continues the song but he feels like losing all of his energy. He can’t even move and all he facing now is Rin who looks so surprised. Rin has completely recall his memories about how he’s fallen from the yacth, losing his consciousness, sinking deep into the sea but suddenly someone is pulled his hand. Rin can remember how he’s slightly wake up and see a merman in front of him, singing the song he was sung before. Rin didn’t even know if it’s a dream or reality before because the next day he woke up he is already on Sousuke’s home. He said that he found his body on the beach and quickly safe him. Rin is now remember why did he always having familiar with Haru’s face, it was because Haru’s face is same with the merman who saved his life.

“You are that...... merman?” Rin say it and he can see Haru make a smile. That smile is suddenly dissapeared that Haru’s closed his eyes. Rin is getting confused that he didn’t know what’s going on. He’s shaking Haru’s body but there’s no respond. Suddenly Rin’s eyes gone black. He realize that Haru is death.

Rin got his mind getting blank. Sure he is panic that he keep shaking on Haru’s body. Make sure that he is joking or something else but he knows during the two days Haru spend some moment with him, Haru never gives some joke. Rin is panic when he can feel Haru’s body is getting colder. He screaming Haru’s name. He keep call him but he got no answer.

 

 

* * *

Makoto heard Rin is screaming so he heading to the restroom as soon as possible. He looks so surprised to see Haru passed out and Rin holding him. Makoto asking Rin about what was happened but he’s just shaking his head, Rin starts crying.

Makoto ask Rin to bring Haru’s body to the beach then quickly make a signal to call Rei’s father if maybe he can help. Rei’s father come after some minute but he can’t do anything.

“I’ve told him to back to the water when he feels not good already but why..” Rei’s father cannot holding back his tears. He feels so guilty but all is too late already. He stares at Haru’s body which is not even moving anymore.

 

* * *

_Itsumo to chigau hibi ya nakushita ima ni, obeinakutemo ii_  
Tsuyosa ni shigamitsuku koto ni kodawaranakutemo  
Mae ni susunde ikeru kara  
Kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku, moonlight  
Kimi wo tsutsumikomu hikari hanatsu kara

 

Rin sing that song while splashing his hand into the wave that come nearly to him. The cop is sitting down facing the beach, enjoying the wind which is genltly pats on his face. He is having a little flower on his left hand, leave it on the sand and just let is carried by the water. Summer, he got a first love from merman who has safe his life. He’s been recovered but the merman who save him didn’t. Haru was fish afterall, living on the land is sure not good for his body but he wants to met his first love so bad. 

Nanase Haruka, a merman who fall in love with a man who is shining like a moonlight. He’s never regretting for his choice. He never regret about how he’s sacfifying his life to met the one he love and be able to safe him one more time. He’s now got his happiness. Rin’s sure that Haru is now smiling on heaven.

 

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
